


Slimes, cowboys and dragons

by Lennarang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennarang/pseuds/Lennarang
Summary: Hanzo shimada in his escape  from the Shimada clan, ends in world far away from his own populated by slimes  of all shapes and sizes.He also finds a friendly slime rancher willing to take him in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction that i have ever written and it's an au that i had in my head for a while.  
I am newbie at this and a slow writer, so updates may be sparse.  
The taggs will be updated as new chapters are written

He planned his escape for months. Packing the last of his arrows, he readied himself for his escape. He memorized the guard’s schedules and paths. He looked through the window, checking that the coast was clear before opening and climbing down the window. He took the path through the gardens and climbed over the wall. As soon as he hit the ground, he ran far as he could as while avoiding the watchful eyes of the Shimada guards. Never looking back at the place he once called home. He needed to retreat into hiding. He knew that the moment he ran, the entire Shimada estate try track him. But he couldn’t stay, not after his mistake...

Not after Genji.... Not after his ...

He turned into an alleyway for a moment of reprise. He should not be thinking about this now. He tried to regain his composure he tried to think of his escape route.  
Trying to avoid thoughts about Genji.  
The main road was too wide and too empty. He needed to find a more discreet route out of Hanamura before the elders take notice. He would eventually come back to terminate them all but he needed to get out all.  
As he planned his route, he was interrupted by a sound coming at his feet. The ground at his feet suddenly crackled with energy, flicking briefly before becoming enveloped by a golden light. The solid ground vanished under his feet. Hanzo tried to jump to get away and grab hold but the hole opened faster than he could react and fell in. The alleyway moving further and further away from his vision until it was nothing but a speck in a gold realm. 

Falling through the golden passageway, he thought ‘is this how I am going to die? Falling through a hole I failed to see?’.  
It was not the kind of death he expected to have. He thought he would go down fighting. He supposes that he deserves it. Wonder what would Genji think? 

Before he could continue contemplating he lands on something soft, breaking his fall but still leaving him sore. He was alive, but so sore. He opened his eyes to see a golden portal amongst the moon and stars but no building in sight.  
Feeling the ground under his arm, he realized it wasn’t concrete, it was grass. His eyes snapped open, he didn’t remember closing them. He sat up and at his surroundings. He didn’t see the streets of hanamura.  
He seemed to have landed in some kind of temple that was abandoned long ago. He hears rushing water nearby; perhaps it was built near a river or a waterfall. Before he could continue to contemplating the ruins, a crackling sound brought his attention to the portal above him.  
The portal started to flicker in and out of existence. It flickered until the portal disappeared from existence, leaving only the night sky.  
Hanzo continued to stare at the spot where the portal once was. Still reeling in shock over what just happened. 

He was prepared for many obstacles in his escape assassins, rival yakuza and even clan members. But falling inside a portal to fall into an unknown temple was not something he neither expected nor anticipated. He wasn’t in Hanamura anymore that much he knew, but nothing felt familiar enough to pinpoint where exactly he was. There didn’t seem to be anyone around.  
If there was a silver lining, it’s that at least the clan won’t be able to track him here, if he didn’t know here was. Either way he needs to map out his surroundings. He looked for where his bow landed and grabbed it as soon it was found. Thankfully it was intact from the fall, as were the arrows in his quiver.  
He got up from where he was to explore when he heard a sudden rustling sound. He drew his bow instinctively, listening closely to pin point the source. A small cry soon followed and this time it was behind him. He turned around but saw nothing in front of him. He would have thought there wasn’t anyone until he looked down to reveal ... A small round pink blob, staring at him with its small black eyes.  
Hanzo stared back at it with a raised look. This night was getting stranger by the minute.  
The blob began bouncing back and forth, seemingly happy to be noticed.  
It didn’t seem like a threat. He lowers his bow to the ground but and slowly knelt in front of it. The little creature stopped to stare at him. Upon closer inspection, he realized the creature also had a mouth. As he continued his observation, the blob decided to hop closer to him. Hanzo waved a small hello to the creature. In response, the small round blob smiled and bounced even happier than before.

He had to admit, it was adorable. The little blob seemed harmless enough, so he put down his bow next to his knee and extended his hand for the creature to examine. The blob‘s smile grew even wider and bounced right into his palm. The blob has a very slimy texture but remained relatively solid in his hand. Every movement of his hand jiggled the body , it feels like holding gelatin. It didn’t seem to mind. He decided to pet the small blob with his finger. The creature squealed in delight at the gesture, pushing its body into towards the finger for more soft pets. From near death experience to giving affection to a small adorable blob, this was certainly a bizarre day. As he was continuing to rub the pink slime, he similar squeaks from before approaching him from his side.  
Turning his head towards the sound he found a crowd of blobs gathering around him, some being very similar to the little one that he was holding, albeit much larger. There were also others that were very different. There were grey ones that seemed to have stripes and pointed ears, giving them the appearance of a cat. Yellow ones with each a spiral stretching across their faces. Were they glitching? The last type of blobs he could see in the crowd were light blues resembling fireflies, with an inner glowing light.

The crowd of blobs was looking at him with a similar but calmer curiosity. They stared at each other before one of the pink blobs hopped toward him. He removed his finger from the small blob he was holding, much its confusion. He should let it go now. He tried letting the little blob off his palm but the little blob didn’t seem to want to leave his hand. He tried pushing it off, but his hand slides of its slimy body. He tries again, but it refuses to budge. While he was continuing his efforts, the big blob in front of him decides to pounce on him. He manages to catch it before it could knock him backward. The blob giggled after its attempt, seemingly satisfied but trying wiggle out of his grasp. The others decided follow suit. The grey blobs joined with pinks. The yellow blobs were shy at first but jumped after. The only ones that didn’t participate were the fire fly blobs, simply content to glide around.

He didn’t manage to catch them and ended up falling on his back. The blobs surrounded him, still giggling. The pounces didn’t feel like attacks and felt instead like play. These weren’t aggressive creatures, and they seemed to very friendly toward any outsiders. Have they been living inside this temple for their entire lives, and how they are not wary? As they were jumping around him he wondered: Where had he landed? And why did he arrive here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back, well i never really left. I was not joking when i said that updates would be slow, mostly due to outside circumstances. Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
edit: I forgot to add this in when posting. Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the previous c  
chapter

Once the bouncing blobs stopped playing, he slowly got up and stood. The creatures were still trying to play with him. As cute as they were, he needed to get a general layout of the temple. Or at least find somewhere to sleep for the night. The little blob was still stuck on his hand, no matter how he tried to shake it off. After a few more attempts, he eventually gave up and stared directly at the little face.

“How long do you plan on staying there?”

The little blob giggled in response. As cute as it was, it’s going to be a problem if it decided to stick on his hand. It clearly didn’t want to leave. He thought about how he could get the creature out of his hand until he thinks maybe he doesn’t have to. He brings his hand to his head, to see if the blob reacts. The little blob still as excited jumped on the archers head, creating a small wet spot on his head. Well, that’s one issue solved. Now he has to explore the ruins, at least to get a layout of the place and find a small way out. Or at least good surface levels check.

He started to take a small stroll through the temple, through the various sites and overgrowth. As he explored the temple, he sees more blobs like the one he encountered he saw before as well as some crystals. They seem to match some of the blob’s colors.

He noticed that the yellow ones were not only glitching, but they were seemed to become intangible, much like a specter. There were also many fruit trees growing around the ruins. But none of the fruits were like regular kinds he saw in his meals. Some of the trees had square fruits that resemble strawberries. Some resembled spotted pomegranates. Others were transparent like the specter blobs. Many of them seemed to be very interested in those trees in particular. They seem to be sprouting lemons, with a faint checker pattern. He tried touching the trees but his hand simply phased through it. There were a few solid lemons on the ground, so he can assume they are ripe. He picks up one of the lemons and as he was examining it, one of the yellow blobs hopped close to him. It seemed to be looking back and forth between the lemon and him. Almost expecting him to give the fruit, is it their natural food source? He hands the lemon to the blob. The blob swallowed the fruit whole and wiggled in joy. It seemed to enjoy it before suddenly two crystals popped out from the blob.

So that’s where the crystals came from. He suddenly felt a little wiggle from his head. It seems that the little blob residing on his head is hungry. He took the blob from his head to his palm but he realized a small problem.

The lemon was bigger than its entire body.

He wondered how that blob was going to eat it until he remembered the knife he had. He pulls out the blade and one handily cuts the lemon into quarters before handing it to the tiny blob. It devoured the slice in barely a second and made a little pink crystal, appropriate for its size. As he was feeding the blob, a thought came across him.

“I should give you a name if you intend to stay.” 

The blob looked at him but seemed more interested in the fruit. He tried thinking up a good name, but couldn’t find anything original that would satisfy him.

He never was good with names, his dragons can attest to that. He eventually decided on a decent name.

“You are now Ichigo unless I find something else better for you”.

Ichigo didn’t seem to mind. It seemed to be more interested in consuming the rest of the lemon.

After the blob ate, Hanzo went off and found a nice isolated and quiet spot away from any blobs. He sets down his bag and lies down on the grass. He closes his eyes and sleeps the night away.

He slowly awakes to the day, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He had such a strange dream. He rubbed his head until he felt a wet gelatinous blob and heard a tired squeak.

Oh, right he wasn’t in Hanamura anymore. He was a temple full of blobs, with one yawning on his head. He rubbed Ichigo’s head in a morning greeting, the blob purred in response.

He prepared himself a small breakfast with his packed supplies. As he ate he wondered about his plan of action. He would have to leave the temple and find the nearest habitation to resituate himself. He thought more about the inhabitants of the temple.  
One could assume that these creatures could have been created by artificial means, but the temple created around them has definitely existed for much longer than that. If they were natural then why has nobody heard of their existence? It could have been because it was a mandated secret but if that were the case than somebody would have tried to get him out during the night. He takes one last sip of his gourd before tucking it away. 

Either way, he needs to get out of the temple. He got up and started to head towards the gateway. On the way, he finds a small bush filled with ripe square strawberries surrounded many sleeping slimes.

He hadn’t thought about much the fruit itself. He could try one, they seemed edible enough. A few blobs were waking up, though most of them were still asleep. He saw none of the firefly’s from last night, perhaps they were nocturnal.

He grabs one of the fruits from the bush and takes a small bite. It tastes so sweet and is juicy just like a strawberry. He was about to take another bite until he felt a small wiggle. Oh looks like somebody is interested. He tore pieces of the fruit and fed them to Ichigo. As the tiny blob devoured each piece, he thought about the crystals the blobs produced in the temple. He could take some in case he needed some cash. They have to be worth some value. As soon as the fruit was finished, he gathers a few of the multicolored crystals on the ground and heads toward the gateway he saw last night. The gate was sealed but it was climbable. He tries to see if Ichigo wants to stay.

“Last chance to get off”

The blob didn’t budge from his head. Oh well looks like he has a little partner. He climbs over the wall and comes across a small patch of land filled with blob statues. On closer inspection, he noticed that some statues resembled some of the slimes from the temple, like the pink and the cat. Others like a green-eyed slime he didn’t recognize. He continued to walk around the statues until he sees an open passageway. He figured he might as well go there to find other people. As he entered the cave, Ichigo chirps.

“What is it?"

Ichigo wiggles but something told him that it wasn’t happy. He extended his hand to let the blob on. When it moves to his hand, he brings it to his face the blob seemed to be nervous. Was it afraid of the dark? He brought Ichigo closer to himself, in an attempt to comfort the scared creature. But as soon as he gets his hand close to himself, Ichigo jumps onto his shoulder and slides into his left sleeve. As surprising as the action was, it seemed to calm Ichigo.

He makes a note to himself to prepare pockets in the future.

He continued into the cave until he finds an exit to a clearing. There was a forest filled with moss and greenery. It was beautiful. He hears distant squeaks from slimes like the ones from the temple. As he looks around he sees wooden stairs, a rock with a tree growing on top and a few wondering cat blobs. The state of wooden structures implied that there had to be habitation nearby. This meant that there was somebody that could tell him where he is.

He marched down the hill walking around the forest hopping over the tree stumps and grassy clearings. Still no habitation in sight, there was only nature and slimes. There was a sort of small peace to the isolation. He continued his walk around the mossy forest until he encountered blobs that he hadn’t seen before.

They had a honeycomb on their forehead and their texture resembled honey. They seemed to attract all sorts of blobs, preening under the attention. Before he could get closer, he was bumped by something large. When he turned back he saw a very big blob, bigger than any he had seen. The large creature looked like a hybrid between the cat and the pink blobs. Is it an offspring? Perhaps a sort of fusion.

As he was thinking, one of the pink blobs came close to one of the cat crystals on the forest floor. The blob jumps at the crystal and absorbed it into its mass. The blob let out a satisfied squeak before growing in size in seconds. When it stopped growing it had gained the appearance of the hybrid blob.  
So that answers that question. Can this happen with their own crystals or will that have no effect? The newly created blob was suddenly interested in the honeycomb crystal in front of the honey blob. However as soon the hybrid devoured the crystal, the crowd of blobs faces changed from curiosity to fear. The hybrid started shifting into an oily black texture, with rainbow seams and sinister grin.

Oh no.

The newly oiled blob opened its maw and pounced to the nearest blob. Before he could think, Hanzo rushed to the oiled mass and grabbed it. He caught the oily blob mid pounce while the blobs hopped away as fast they could. The oil blob mass began spreading on his arms, so he throws the blob to the nearest wall. He manages to free his hands but the blob bounces off the wall and lands in front of him. The blob gets ready to pounce once more until a splash of water hits it causing it to burst into nothingness. The blob was gone.

He turned towards the shot came from. He saw an approaching figure. As the figure approaches, he sees that they seemed to be muscular cowboy, holding a large vacuum gun and wearing farming overalls. Out of all the people he thought he was going to meet, this was not one of them. The man stopped next to him, quickly scanning the area before turning to him.

“Are you ok, said the cowboy, any more that I should worry about?

\- Yes, I am fine and as far as I am aware that was the only one.

\- Oh, that's good. Now, if you don’t mind me asking. What are you doing here?”

He hesitated at first on whether to tell him who he was. Though the man did save his life and he doesn’t seem to recognize him. He could tell him where he was exactly.

“I am not sure, I was taking a walk and all of a sudden a portal opened under me. Before I realized what was happening, I landed in an abandoned temple nearby. Could you tell me where I am exactly? I do not recognize this place.

-You’re in the Far Far Range. Where were you when that happened?

-I was in Japan?

\- That is all the way from Earth!, says in shock, Damn that is a powerful portal.”

Hanzo stared at the cowboy incredulously, not believing what he had just heard.

“What do you mean by ‘all the way from Earth’. Am I on another planet?

\- Yes, you are on another planet. On a planet that you normally shouldn’t be on.

\- You must be joking.

-I’m’ not. Still, it’s kind of crazy that portal took you that far. Maybe I can call you a ship, to get you back home.

-Call a space ship? How do I do that? It’s not a cab.

\- Of course, you can, there are plenty of options, the cowboy says in confusion, what year do you think we are in?

\- It would be 2066, why do you ask?

The cowboy’s expression shifted from confusion to realization to concern.

-Uh, pal. I don’t want to scare you, but I think you might have hit your head.

You’re 60 years off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of this fic and this time Jesse and Hanzo finally meet. I hope you are still enjoying this even with the long updates and thank you again for the Kudos and comments. I really appreciate it.

He must have gone insane, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He kept staring at the man in front of him hoping he would drop the ruse and tell him he was joking. He received no such relief.

“I don’t believe this! How is this possible! Not only did I travel to another planet, but I am also 60 years in the future.

\- Hey, listen I don’t how you got here but panicking won’t help you. Let’s go to the ranch and I’ll get you checked out for injuries.

At this point he didn’t really have a choice, did he. He agreed to follow the man his ranch. Wherever that may be.

“Ok, the portal ain’t too far from here. So, we won’t have much of a trek getting there. You got a name.

\- Hanzo

\- I’m Jesse. Nice to meet ya, Hanzo.

\- Likewise.”

They both began walking into the mossy forest. Staying close and never straying too far. They finally arrive at a blue portal. There were two red machines near it, making a drilling sound. Going closer he realized they were drills. The rancher he assumed stopped in front of the portal and he turned back to him.

\- Do you have any sort of portal sickness that we have to worry about or anything like that...

-None that I am aware of.

\- Just in case. I need to know this sort of thing.

Jesse grabs his hand and takes him through the blue portal. Once they went through the portal, they arrived in a rockier area than the forest.  
He heard some slime squeaks. He turned his head in his right and an enclosed force field. In the field is a few sleeping blue cat slimes, with the spikes and ears to match.  
He didn’t have time to wonder about the fusion. As was being dragged to toward stairs leading to a small brown dome-like building. They entered the house and Hanzo was hit with a fruity scent. The place wasn’t as compact as the exterior lead to believe, it was still rather small.  
They arrived at what he assumed was the master bedroom and was sat on a round bed.

“Wait here. I’m going to get the medkit. “

Jesse then proceeded to what he assumed was the bathroom. While he was gone, he observed the room he was in. The wide window looking over the sea, the desk filled with mechanical pieces and documents next to a computer, the beige walls covered in picture frames with Jesse alongside people he didn’t recognize. It all gave the room a homely feel. As he looks around he also noticed a small plush toy of a pink blob on the bed. He finds the little thing endearing, it resembled Ichigo a little bit. 

Wait Ichigo, where is Ichigo. He rapidly patted himself, checking for every pocket until he felt a wet lump sliding across his shoulder. As he was about to take off his sleeve, Ichigo slips out of the fabric.

He let go of a breath he didn’t know he held. Ichigo was safe. He completely forgot he slipped into his gi before he entered the forest. Just as he was about to silently scold the blob for scaring him, Jesse finally comes back.

“Alright, I’m here. Sorry, it took a while. I just had to-why hello there.

As the rancher approaches Hanzo, he extends his finger towards Ichigo. The blob observes the finger, before rubbing its body on it.

“What a cute little guy. Where did you come from?

\- It bonded to me when I was at the temple and stayed with me since then.

-Really, hmm. Gotta say This has to be the smallest pink slime I have ever seen.

\- Is it not a newborn?

\- Nah, way too small for that. It definitely has some sort of dwarfism. Wonder if it can even produce plorts?

\- Plorts? Do you mean the crystals that those blobs make? Ichigo made a few crystals when he ate.

\- Oh yeah? 

-Yes, he made some when I fed him some lemons. I also fed him a cube strawberry this morning. 

-And here I thought those were hair decorations.

Hanzo got initially confused but remembered that Ichigo ate on his head. Some of the plorts would have gotten stuck his hair. He is going to try and fix this later.

“I also have some of these crystals from the temple in my bag. Would they have any value?

-Definitely but we’ll check the haul later. We still have to check your injuries.”

Oh, right he forgot. Even he didn’t recall having any injuries, he should let Jesse have a look at them. Hanzo put Ichigo next to him. Jesse got out what he can assume to be some sort of scanner. The device scans him while Jesse stares at the screen while furrowing his brows.  
After a few moments, Jesse began to speak.

\- Well, I got good news and bad news. The good news is that the only thing you have to worry about is a few bruises but nothing you can’t walk off. The bad news is that If your story is true, then you might be stranded.

-What, why is that?

-You won’t have any cash on you to pay for the fare in the ship and you might not have any ID to prove that you are indeed from Earth.

-Isn’t every human from earth or did we change planets?

-We don’t all live earth these days and some of them are born on other planets. If you got no ID people are might not be able to help you go home. Even if you manage to get back, you might not be able to navigate the place. Nothing will be familiar enough to get you situated. Not only that, but you might not be able to get a job and live a new life. Did you have any family members that could have survived in 60 years by any chance?

\- No. I had no family to return to. 

\- Shit. Are you sure?

-I am very sure.

Jesse becomes pensive. He paces around until he stops. He turns back again towards Hanzo.

\- I think have a solution. But it will depend on what you can do. 

-Okay. What do you suggest?

\- I can pull some strings to get you registered as a citizen and so that you won’t get too many questions. You will however have to work with me on the ranch. You seem physically fit and slimes appear to like you, like the little guy here.

-Are you sure about this? I did enter without any permission and just discovered these slimes just yesterday.

-I can train you so that ain’t going to be an issue. Besides, I don’t see any other option you might have. Maybe you could go to the bureau to get scanned and get a card. Though people are going to wonder why you are all the way out here without a license. 

-Well, since these are my only options, he sighs, Alright. When do I start?

\- First, I will have to get a doctor to check you for any medical conditions and we can begin training you tomorrow. Luckily, I know someone who I know I can trust with you. Afterward, we will get you to know all the slimes on the ranch. I’m going to make a call. Don’t move an inch.”

Jesse went to his desk and picked a phone before moving to make the call in the next room. Hanzo ended up distracting himself by observing what the little slime was doing. Ichigo was rolling around the bed until they bumped into the plushie, squeaking in surprise. it then rolled in front of the plushies face. It stared at the plushie with a pondering look, almost as if it was trying to comprehend the object in front of him. It then proceeded to bounce into plushie and bounced off into the bed again. It repeated the process as if it was some sort of game. It was honestly cuter than he had any right to be. 

It almost distracted him from the fact that he was stranded on another planet across the space-time continuum. Almost. His mind drifted back to the clan. He disappeared the same night he left and before the clan could even take notice. Theoretically, it would be impossible for him to be tracked if he completely vanished from the face of the earth for 60 years. He wonders if they would have given up by this point or would they be still searching for him to this day? Would the clan even be still active by then? He hoped not.  
He would have to research it later alongside the many differences the world would have gotten. He continues to be lost in his thoughts until he heard Jesse come back in the room, apparently still on the phone.

“Yeah, Angie he is still here. Look if something goes wrong I ‘ll deal with it. The guy is physically fit and pretty reasonable, he can work with me. Well, I can’t just let him be stranded with nothing to do. When will that happen? Thanks, Angie. You’re the best.

He clicked off the phone. He turned to Hanzo.

“Ok. Angela to come in later to check on you, making sure your vaccinations are up to date and confirm whether or not you can work here. Nothing too drastic. She’s coming in a bit so get comfortable. I am going to snack on a mint mango. Feel free to join me in the kitchen if you are up for it. The little pink might be hungry, you bring him too .”

Ichigo only just now noticed that Mccree came back and squeaked in delight.

Hanzo picked up Ichigo and followed Jesse in the small kitchen. When they arrive, Jesse is cutting what he assumed to be the Mint mango. Ichigo seemed very eager for green mango, enough so that it tried to jump onto the counter, but Jesse managed to catch him in time.

“Hold on I’ll get your fruit you little rascal. Hey, Hanzo you want some?

-No, I am fine for now.

-Alright, suit yourself.By the way, did you name him? You seem to be close to the little pink.

\- I named him Ichigo. It’s not that original and I couldn’t come up with something better at the time.

-Don’t worry about it, it’s a good name. He does look like strawberry jelly. If you look at it in a certain way. It’s pretty cute.” Hanzo felt his face heat up at that remark.

-Well, I am glad you appreciate it.

Jesse put the knife in the sink and brings the plate filled with the minty mango cubes. Ichigo jumps directly onto the plate before Jesse could put the plate down. Devouring every cube. While Ichigo feasted, Jesse sat next to the to him on the table.

“ Since we are waiting for Angela, you mind if I get to know you?

\- Ask away.

\- Where were you going before the portal flung you across time and space.

-I was going to an archery range. It’s a hobby of mine.

-Where you any good?

-I would say I happen to be an excellent shot, he said with pride.

\- Care to prove that?

\- Are you challenging me?

-Maybe.

\- I wasn’t aware you had an archery range.

-I ain’t got an archery range, but I do have a private place away from the slimes for target practice."

Before he could further question him, a doorbell rings. Jesse goes to the entrance and opens the door.

“Hey Angie, glad you came. Hanzo’s just inside, come on in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four of this story, its a bit longer that the other chapters. Nevertheless, i hope you all enjoy it.

Angela was blond, young, and wore a white suit . Was she the doctor that Jesse was talking about?

\- Is that Hanzo?

-Yeah, that is him.

She extended her hand

\- Hello, my name is Angela Ziegler. I will be responsible for your physical exam. Can you come here, please?

-Of course.

Hanzo walks towards angela for his examination. He hopes it won’t take too long.

After a few hours, Angela was writing his medical profile.

  
“I have good news for you Hanzo. You are in peak physical condition and can work on the ranch. I just have to get your necessary vaccinations in order. After that, you will receive training from Jesse, starting tomorrow. Hope you have a good stay here.”

The examination wasn't too dissimilar to what he experienced in comparison with his own doctors. As the doctor injected him, he stared at what Jesse was doing. He was checking the “plorts” he had collected in the temple. Examining each one, even the tiny pink ones. Ichigo was sitting on the shoulder, observing what Jesse was doing. Not really staring at the crystals. Jesse proceeds to rub its tiny head, resulting in a adorable purr.

His thoughts came back to his current situation. Working as a rancher until he could get an id to go back to earth. He supposes he could work with that and it’s not as if Jesse was unpleasant company. His thoughts were then interrupted by Angela.

“We are all done now. Everything is in order. I would avoid strenuous efforts for today.

-Alright. Thank you, Doctor Ziegler.

\- You are quite welcome. I will be speaking briefly with Mccree and I will be on my way. Thank you for your patience.”

She finished putting the remaining band-aid on the puncture wounds before leaving him. She discussed to Jesse his situation, and he added a few reassurances about his supervision. He tries not to eavesdrop, but it was hard especially considering the size of the house.

Eventually, the doctor left and Jesse turned back to him.

"So, since you can’t do anything for today, I’m going to let you meet the slimes. Wanna go change first?

\- I suppose so, do you have anything with large pockets for Ichigo.

\- I think I do . Come on, we ain’t got all day."

He changed into the clothes that Jesse gave to him. They were blue overalls with a red t-shirt, with a small pocket that Ichigo greatly appreciated. He was also given brown boots and gloves. Once he finished changing, he headed back to the entrance and stepped out of the dome home. Jesse was waiting for him by the wooden stairs. He seems to be wearing the same vacuum gun he held from before. He looks back at Hanzo.

“You ready, for your first lesson?"

Hanzo nodded, as if he had anything else to do.

  
"Great, Let’s start with the basics. To briefly recap we are going to farm these little guys called slimes for their plorts, crystals that are used a lot of thing . Each plort comes from a different type of slime, with pink being one of the most common. Each slime varies in shape, abilities, and diet. For some slimes they will only eat meat, others prefer vegetables, and others like fruit. Only pink slimes can consume everthing. Got it so far?

-So far so good.

-Great. Plorts pop out of them when they eat. What you might not know is that if a slime eats their preferred food they give two plorts instead of one.

-How exactly does that work? I don’t see how digesting a preferred food will increase the number of plorts.

\- It’s not based on digestion", he corrected, "that is just a myth created by someone’s joke. Well not completely. What it’s actually based on is actually on the slimes mood. Whenever a slime eats, they become happier and their bodies create a chemical that results in the plorts. When a slime eats their favorite food, they produce twice as much and thus two plorts. It is technically possible that certain slimes can produce plorts through some other means, though that is common. Anyways once they get the plorts out , we usually vacuum them up and sell em in the plort market. We’ll take care of your haul later. Anyways, there are also largos which I specialize in.

-Largos? Are they the fusions?

-Yeah, you got that right. I’m guessing you’ve seen them in the moss blanket.

\- I have. A slime must eat another plort for the fusion to happen.

\- Yeah, that’s it.

\- I am assuming there is a limit that we can allow because when one of fusion ate another plort they turned into those oil slimes.

\- Those are called Tarr's. They are nasty pieces of work, good thing we can rid of them with water. So, when you see one you don’t hesitate to shoot.

\- Can their plorts not be harvested?

\- They can’ make plorts. Period. They cause more problems than they are worth, as they’ll eat up any slimes in their way.

-It would also cause the slimes to be too stressed to produce plorts.

-Yeah that too. Now then. Let’s toss these plorts in the market and will see the slimes on the ranch.”

Jesse got ahold of the bag of plorts. He took him to a screen full of different types of plorts, each with a different price. At the center of it all, there was a slime shaped receptacle.

“ Now just plop them in and the payment is automatically transferred.

\- Just like that? We are getting paid by the plorts?

\- Yeah. Price tends to fluctuate a lot some days some plorts will be worth more on the market. Other days it's better to use them it for gadgets.

\- As a power source?

\- More for material crafting. I'll tell you more about it later."

  
Hanzo took each of the plorts and drops them in the hole. Each one disappeared as they entered the receptacle and caused the corresponding panel to blink briefly.  
Jesse tried put the dwarf slime’s plorts into the machine. It did manage to take it, but from what jesse could note, they didn’t have much value. Once they were done, they headed to the pens filled the first largos.

"That there are largos made of a tabby and rock slime. Two of the most common type of slimes right behind the pinks. Rocks like vegetables but prefer heart beets. Which are grown right next to the pen. While tabby prefers Hen hen, the Far Far range’s equivalent of chickens.

-Hen Hens", Hanzo chuckled," Isn’t the name a little on the nose?

-Cmon, we had plenty of animal names that were on the nose. Like the banana eel. Just because the science guys are the ones discovering them doesn’t mean they’re good at names .

-Alright, fair point.

-Anyways. The beets are next to the pens for quicker access to the automatic feeders, near the house there is an incinerator for anything we need to burn and a silo. There is another one near the overgrowth entrance, alongside a pond full of puddle slimes. They live in water and are way shyer than most kinds of slimes. So much so that they can be only in groups of four. Otherwise, they don’t make plorts. That also means that we need to collect the plorts manually since they can’t be in a regular pen.

"What is in the silos," Hanzo questions.

"Some rarer plorts I found to sell at when the price is high.”

The duo approached the pond. As soon as they arrive, the four slimes simultaneously flattened themselves into the water. Hanzo swore he saw some of them blush.

“ Don’t worry about it, they will like you eventually. You are just new to them, I’ll give a rubber duck later to calm them down later. Next we’ll go the overgrowth”

They saw other largos that were residing there. The first set was made from the pink ones and ones with honey combs, which dubbed the honeys. Jesse tell him that these plorts are quite attractive to slime and warns to pick them quickly as slimes will try to eat them, more than any other plorts. He also sees pinks mixed with raccoon-like slime, which he was later told were hunters. He almost didn’t notice them at first , until he saw the floating golden eyes. Once they leave the overgrowth, Hanzo had asked if Jesse had any firefly slimes.

“Oh, you mean the phosphores. Yeah, I have some in the grotto. I’m guessing you saw some in the temple you’ve been at?

-Yes but I only saw them at night, so I assume they are nocturnal.

\- Well yeah, mainly because they can’t survive direct sunlight. That’s why I put them in the cave with the rad slimes and crystal slimes.

\- What does the rad stand for?"

Jesse explained that rad was short for radiation. He then had to reassure Hanzo that the radiation was nowhere near as dangerous as regular earth radiation. Though it wasn’t harmless either.

" And the crystals are self-explanatory. Thought you are going to have to watch your step, mostly because they have a habit of creating red hot crystal trails. We’ll head through the lab first before heading to the grotto. If you are wondering about the other entrance, those are the docks. But I haven’t set up anything yet and I need to get it renovated.

\- You have a lab?

\- Well it’s so much lab,It’s more of a fabricator station if anything. I just put the materials needed in the refinery and the machine creates the gadget I need.

\- Interesting. Aside from the phospores, crystals and the rads are there any other slimes that you raising that I have yet to meet?

\- There are the boom slimes, which are self-explanatory. I mixed them with pinks so that I can feed them mint mangoes. Nothing else otherwise.

\- What about yellow slime? The ones that glitch and become intangible

\- Which one… ohh are talking about quantums?

\- Yes. The temple was filled with them. I haven't seen any of them since the temple.

\- That’s interesting. I wonder how the hell you farm them when you can’t corral them.

\- Maybe free range? Were you planning to get some at the temple?

\- Not really sure about that seems like a hassle to farm them, I think it would be easier to just grab the plorts and set up market link there. I was mainly planning on exploring the temple. Well before you showed up."

Hanzo felt a bit guilty about that.

"I apologize, I did not mean to interfere with your work.

-Don’t worry about it, I wouldn’t leave someone stranded like that. It’s not as if you had a choice in the matter"

This helped alleviated his guilt, but not by much.

"Now come on, let’s head to the grotto and say hi.”

The slimes from to the grotto were the last of the slimes , that he met. The phospores were as calm as the ones from the temple. The rads were content in staying where they are, not really minding his presence as they waited for the automatic feeder to dispense their food. The crystals were the most excited to greet them, which has unfortunately created a patch of super hot crystals. Thankfully Mccree took care of that before they approached. After they introduced taken all of their plorts, they headed back to the plort market to deposit them. The sun was setting, leaving the sky with a beautiful orange glow. Hanzo never got to appreciate this sight on earth. He always ended up too busy with to properly appreciate the sight anymore. As they were entering the house, Jesse spoke to him..

"Hope you’re ready for tomorrow. You’re gonna learn how to use the vac pack and the jetpack in the same day. Though, I got a feeling that you can handle it.

\- I promise you I will be for the task.

-Good", he hums, "You know not to make light of you being stranded but this does help me out in a big way. It would definitely speed up the work around here.

\- I’m glad that at least I can be useful, while you are housing me."

At this very moment, Ichigo decided to pop his face out of the breast pocket, sleepily.

"Ah you’re awake. Do you want to get out now?"

Ichigo gave his response by going back into the pocket.

“Sleepy little guy ain't he", commented Jesse

"He had more energy at the temple, I assume he is not used to this place yet. He also seems to adore small spaces. He slipped into my sleeve while we were traveling.

-Slimes adore being squished and I have seen them pop out of the ground plenty of times. It checks out I’ll see if I can give Ichigo a little bed of his own."

Afterward, they headed to the bedroom. They got changed out of their clothes and Jesse managed to coax Ichigo into a small improvised basket on the floor. The little slime takes to the bed like a duck to water. They finished changing when Hanzo realized a problem.

"I don’t see another bed.

-I don’t have another mattress. I could sleep on the couch

-I am not kicking my host out of his own bed", he exclaimed.

-Well, I am not letting my guest sleep on the couch"

After a long pause.

"I guess we’re sleeping in the same bed. Fine with you?

\- That’s acceptable."

Hanzo took the time to lay down, while Mccree took the time to set what he presumed to be an alarm clock and removing his prosthetic before laying down as well.

"Hope you don’t mind me snoring," he joked.

"Please, I am certain you are not that loud.

-Well then, good night

\- Too you as well.

Jesse settles in and turns his back towards him. Hanzo watches him as he sleeps. He eventually turns his back toward him, he tries to sleep as well.

The morning rays peer through the window. Hanzo had an unusually peaceful sleep. As he stares at the ceiling, he tries to get up but is stopped by a weight on his chest. When he looks down he sees an arm. Jesse’s arm. He then realized that Jesse was hugging him. He freezes as he goes red. He doesn’t know what to do. Before he could think of a solution Jesse was stirring. Jesse slowly wakes up and opens his eyes. Neither man said a word for an agonizing amount of time. Finally, Jesse breaks the silence.

"Morning. You slept well", he says in a strained voice

"Yes. I did."

This was awkward.

"Look, I’m sorry. It been a while and-

-It is fine.

-I can still sleep on the-

-It is fine, I will get used to it", he grumbled.

"Alright. Well…" he rubs his neck. "Mind if we start over.

\- Fine."

Jesse separates from him and then clears his throat.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?

\- Yes, I slept adequately

-Nice. I’ll be making some pancakes. You want some?

-I would like to.

-Great."

They both quickly finished changing. And headed to the kitchen.

He ate the pancakes appreciating the food that was given while Ichigo was devoured his portion. They filled their morning with chatter, drifting from the native fruits to the tools in the kitchen, to the general uses of plorts. Apparently, most modern components are made from plorts as they became one of the most commonly used resources for future electronics. Well, future for him, modern for Jesse. There were a few earth metals that were still used, but not nearly as much as before.

“Plus there are some that are used for consumables or medicine. Tabby plorts have been used as a pharmaceutical drug. Thought a lot of people used it for doping. They usually get caught cause of the wiggles."

Hanzo snorts at the statement, startling the slime.

"I’m sorry, what.

-It’s a side effect of using it. Anything that has tabby plort oil, gives you cat-like instincts. The wiggles are just the most obvious symptom. No matter how much you dilute, you’re still going to have symptoms. Frankly, I don’t know why everyone who tries thinks they won’t get caught.

-Out of all the ways to get caught doping, I didn’t think ass wiggling would one of them. Is there any more plort oil side effect that I should know about?

-Plenty, I‘ll tell you later what buzz plorts. Omnics adore it, but side effects on humans is hilarious.

-Speaking of omnics, how are the relations between them and humans. Last I remember there were still tensions back in my time.

-I guess it's better. Most anti-omnic laws have been repealed from what I can gather . There are probably still some folks who still hate them, but none have as much traction. Well as far as I know.

-Hmm. What of japan, or Hanamura? Besides the advancements in technologies.

-Darling, I am not a historian.

I think it’s doing fine, but I don’t think I can tell you everything that is going on there. I could tell you about the important stuff like the elections or any other major events, not so much on isolated incidents in certain prefectures. Sorry. If you want you more info, you are going to have look elsewhere if I can’t answer.

\- I apologize. It’s still so surreal that 60 years have passed.

\- Don’t worry about it. I’ll let you use my holopad if you want look up what you missed. Now cmon we got a big day, so let's finish up.

Using the vac pack was not as hard as he imagined , in some aspects. The vacuum gun is not that heavy and the nozzle is not cumbersome for aiming. They have been practicing by sucking and shooting what he now knows as pogo fruits into pink slimes. Jesse insisted that he should learn how to shoot on the field and let the practice range would be reserve for their off time, Plus they would get some plorts while they were there. The pink slimes don’t seem to mind being target practice, likely because of the food they are getting.

“You are a natural. Are you sure you haven't done this before?

-Flattery will get you nowhere.

-It ain’t flattery if it true.

-Well if you insist."

Jesse pushes the bucket of fruits towards Hanzo, before going to collect the plorts on ground. 

Hanzo sucked up most of the fruits. Leaving only two in the container. He decides to toss one of the fruit to a nearby slime, and give the other to Ichigo in his pocket. The slime takes no issue with the gift.

As he is shooting the fruits, he starts getting curious about Jesse.

"Were you always a slime rancher?

-Nah. I used to work in the military. I got recruited pretty young, but I eventually went to this ranch. And the rest was history. What about you? What did you do before you got launched through time and space? You know aside from archery?"

Hanzo hesitated before answering.

“Nothing worth remembering.

\- Is that nothing something uninteresting, or something you don’t want to be associated with anymore"

Hanzo turned fast towards Jesse. How much did he know?

" I won’t judge if it's latter. 

-It’s the former, I can assure you" stated Hanzo. Hoping that Jesse won’t force him to elaborate further.

If Jesse didn’t believe him, it certainly wasn’t shown on his face. He went back, to collecting pink plorts, much to Hanzo's relief.

"Alright then. By the way, are you out of fruit?"

He looked at the vac pack inventory display before responding.

" I have only 5 left.

-Shoot them at that one near the cliff. I don’t that guy is full yet"

He emptied the last fruit into the hungry slime. The pink slime caught the first four with no issue. But the last of the fruits end up bouncing off their heads. He was worried he had hurt the pink but it ended up fine. The slime ended up eating the fallen fruit.

Jesse went to him.

"Let's go further up, we’ll need to adjust the jetpack propulsion and sensitivity. But we won’t know how much without a field test and i know a good spot for it"

He followed Jesse further into the canyon. While passing through, he sees the edges of the ocean. It is beautiful. He sees a few slimes floating around the water. They didn’t seem distressed. They actually seem to be either relaxing and playing.

“Jesse. Is water dangerous to slimes? Aside from the puddle slime?

-Slimes can deal with water. Tarrs on other hand are dissolved by water and largos end up separating into to two slimes. So most slimes are safe. Unless you are a fire slime, then you might in trouble.

-I guessing that fire slimes are flammable?

-It’s more than they are always on fire.

\- What does a slime like that eat", he wondered

"They eat ash. Any kind of ash, which is useful when cleaning incinerators. However, you have to collect it manually, which can be a pain cause of the heat. Still, the plorts sell well. Since it’s used for heating.

-Hmm... interesting.

-I don’t have any of my own, so I usually get mine from trades with other ranchers.

-Ranchers can trade with each other?

-Yeah. It’s good when you need something you can't get. I met Ogden through these. Now I occasionally work with him to get kookadoba berries and I got a growth formula that make my plant grow faster and healthier.

-Really?

\- Had to deal with largos of prehistoric slimes to get them but it’s doable and pay is good. As a bonus I can collect the plorts to sell them. Historians love them.

\- Out of curiosity what are some of the rarer plorts?

-On the far range, the rarest would be gold plorts. Outside of that I would say the comet plorts.

\- Gold plorts? What are they be used for?

-They're actually a novelty and as far as I know. But you can get a lot from even a single one.

-What is the general price range?

-Usually between 300 to 500 Newbucks.

-That is expensive"

They continue to walk toward a small clearing with a tree. 

"Now we’re going to use the jet pack. I know you can climb well. But your gonna be using it more than you think. So here is a good place to get a feel for it. Wouldn’t want you to run out of juice while in the middle of a flight. Now would we?

\- Do I do anything now or do I use how I want?

-Just get a feel for it. We’ll adjust for sensitivity in the test drive. And remember momentum matters when propelling upwards. And make sure you don’t fall off the cliff."

Hanzo got onto the ledges. He presses a button. He feels the machine of his back starts up before propelling into the air. He got up a few feet before he hovers in mid-air for a few seconds before dropping down. He waits until the jet pack cools down before trying again.

"Ok try to get to the other side. Watch your momentum, so you won’t crash into the wall"

Hanzo readies his jump. And starts a light jog. And jumps. The jet pack activates instantly. He glides quickly toward the next cliff. As soon as he lets go of the button he drops down on the cliff. He repeats the motion a couple times until Jesse calls out.

"Hey! Come on down now"

Hanzo jumps down. He lands his feet and goes to Jesse. Failing to notice the tabby pouncing on from the side. But he quickly catches it before he falls over .

He looks at the cat slime, sporting a very smug face. It then jumps off his arms. Jesse comes up to him

" Well then. Do you need to adjust anything?

\- The timing is a bit off. I would need to have that changed.

\- Ok, ok. Anything else?

\- Not really. Where are we going next?

\- We’re going to the moss blanket. Where I found you the first time. So that even the teleport is broken you know your way back. I’ll show you indigo quarry next, Once we get the jet pack adjusted."

As they were conversing, Hanzo felt a drop hit in the face. Then another. He extended his hand. The next raindrops confirmed his suspicions. It is raining.

Jesse looks disappointed.

"Damn," grumbled Jesse, "We’re going to have to continue tomorrow. Let's head back."

They ran back through the canyon. They arrived back at the ranch Just as it begins to pour. The slimes don’t seem to be particularly bothered by the rain. In fact, they don’t even seem to notice it. Seemingly busy with playing with each other or stacking on top of each other. The two men on the other hand were drenched, as they rushed into dome house.

"Well so much for your first day. The rain had to ruin it, we're gonna have to continue tomorrow if it doesn’t let up."

I guess I’ll just show you how to use the automatic feeders and plort extractors later. You go shower first. I’ll wait.

Hanzo was gracious for the allowance. He went to the bathroom and showered. The warm water slipping off him. He took a bit of time before leaving the shower. He dries himself and takes the spare clothes that Jesse left for him. When he leaves he sees that Jesse is watching something on his holopad.

“What are you watching?

-The documentary channel. I want to see if there anything on tonight.

-You enjoy documentaries?

\- Well I grew to like it. One time I had nothing to watch and it was late. I couldn’t sleep so I ended leaving the documentary channel on to have something to bore me to sleep. Instead, I ended up engrossed and I now watch the channel regularly for anything interesting.

\- You could look up the schedule to see in advance.

-I like being surprised.

\- Ahh. By the way, the shower is open.

\- Thanks darlin. Let me know if there is anything later tonight."

Jesse ends up going into the bathroom. He picks up the tablet Jesse was watching

The current documentary commercial about the life cycle of cicadas. The next announcement however surprises him.

_“A tale of two dragons. A legacy that lasted a century. And ended with a fight between the last heirs. Find out how the Shimada clan ruled over Hanamura and how such a massive empire fell from grace. _

_ Coming soon.”_

It was about the clan. There is a documentary about the Shimada clan. He is in shock at the revelation. How would they get so much info on them?

The shock slowly subsided when the last sentence replayed in his mind. Fell from grace. Was the clan truly gone? The surreality of seeing his entire life in a documentary is not lost on him.

There the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes tt’s been 60 years. A lot can happen during that time. Perhaps they have died from infighting. Without any proper leadership, they would be vulnerable to any other clan take over in the area, or maybe the government managed to imprison its members.

He doesn’t have time to completely mull the possibilities over as Jesse comes back from the shower.

“ So anything interesting tonight?

" Huh," he looks quickly tried to remember the first documentary,

"It’s about cicadas.

\- Ah shoot I already saw that one. I got some old movies we could check out. How do you feel about westerns?

\- I am fine with anything"

After he spent the rest day explaining the mechanics and functions of the corrals, he let Jesse pick the film he wanted. He wanted to distract himself for a bit. But the burning questions still linger in his mind. He will seek them out later. When Jesse isn’t watching.

After the movie, Jesse was about to head to bed. But he notices that Hanzo was fiddling with his tablet.

“Hanzo aren’t you going to sleep.

\- I’m doing some research on what I missed in the last 60 years. I hope you don’t mind.

\- At this hour?

\- I need to see what has happened to Hanamura.

\- Alright, but don’t stay too late. Goodnight

\- Good night to you too," smiling back at the man.

He turns back to the screen. Searching for any information on the Shimada clan. He found a history article and scrolled through what he already knew. Until he arrived in the fall of the clan section.

There was a brief paragraph on his disappearance, describing it as sudden and mysterious. How the disappearance left no trace and his body was never found.

But was not he was looking for. The next paragraph was more interesting to him.

Soon after his disappearance, the clan fell into infighting before a group called Blackwatch pulled a raid and ended their reign over Hanamura. The details are not clear on the operation, but it was noted that the castle was converted later into a historical artifact. And all remaining members were arrested according to the site. He tried to search more on the Blackwatch team that raided the castle but nothing was coming up. What he did find was a conspiracy forum on the clan. Multiple topics were covering different subjects even the ones he thought were well-kept secrets. there was Even one on his dragons.

Curiosity peaked, he enters the tread. It was specifically about the dragons' function and where they come from. Theorizing on what they were.

One of the Shimada members got careless he assumed.

Some of the theories written were ranging from plausibly deniable to completely ridiculous. The Hard light projections and hologram were plausible enough to be used as explained. But some of the other explanations were too ridiculous to even be accepted as theories. The most egregious one was the theory detailing that his dragons are secretly aliens that lived within the Shimada bloodline and worked like a symbiote.

“It not technically wrong", said one of his dragons

He turns his head incredulously toward the dragon on his shoulder.

"What", he said with a flat tone

"If you think about it, we technically not from earth. We could qualify as extraterrestrials."

He continues to give the same look at his dragon.  
He puts the tablet down. He had enough for tonight. He deleted his history to make sure that Jesse does not figure out who he is.

"You have to admit it is amusing", the dragon notes.

"It’s ridiculous. Why are you even entertaining the idea?

-It’s not often that you become an ancient legend and have people speculate about you.

-Hmm. Where is your twin anyways?

-Observing the sleeping berry."

He can see the other dragon and Ichigo. The sleeping slime being none the wiser of the ancient spirit looming above it. The dragon had a look of both fascination and extreme scrutiny, seemingly staring down at the tiny pink blob.

The dragon noticed Hanzo approaching. He goes to his side.

“Please get back in, I can’t let Jesse see you. I need to minimize my chances of being recognize", he whispered.

-I believe he will eventually find out. He seems intelligent and very perceptive."

His dragons had a point. He didn’t know how long he would stay before his id was made. With the close proximity of the rancher, it would be difficult to hide them before he returns back to earth, if they decide wander around.

When he returns back to earth.

What would he even do, if he was back?

The Clan has fallen. Their castle is nothing more than ancient history. Perhaps become a mercenary, to hunt down whatever remains of the clan. If there is any left.

He doesn’t know…

He tucks himself back into bed. He stares at the ceiling before looking back at a sleeping Jesse.

He will figure it out. He told himself.

Yet he is not convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I have fanart :D  
Here is Hanzo and Mccree being perplexed to why would Ichigo eat an echo by barb-the-barbarian on tumblr  
https://barb-the-barbarian.tumblr.com/post/633524952390303744/a-little-drawing-for-the-slime-rancher-x-overwatch  
Check out their dragons and dnd art while you are there.


End file.
